


From Petrucio

by tinypurplefishes



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Obsession, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypurplefishes/pseuds/tinypurplefishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for English class; The Taming of the Shrew. Petrucio's thoughts after meeting Katherina for the first time c. Act 2 Scene 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Petrucio

Splendid, this witch I see before me,  
Stupendous, this beautiful shrew.  
For how I have longed for such a woman,  
One with which I may hold a battle of tongues,  
Of wit! This lovely shrew seems worthy  
Of me, like none are. Surely she sees it  
For it is as plain as the stars in the sky,  
As the wind in the trees, as the fire in her eyes.  
I am to take this as a challenge, for it must be.   
Her harsh words speak of hatred, but beneath which   
Surely she pines for me as I do her.   
Not as a man burns for a woman,   
But as a scholar longs for a fellow creature of intellect.  
Her forbidding words sing to my heart as if a lark,  
She must be mine. I will have her,  
And she will have me. For we will be equals,  
In minds and in marriage. My lovely Katherina,  
My Kate. Beneath the heavens for the ears   
Of the Gods themselves, I attest my love  
Of sweet Katherina. The one they call the Shrew,  
With no apt admiration for such beautiful, ugly creatures.  
My Katherina, by Sunday we shall marry before   
Our beloved, it is to them I shall sing my praises for   
Sweet Katherina, and she will be then mine,   
For all to witness.


End file.
